King
by VVSINGOFTHECROSS
Summary: Baelon Targaryen, newly appointed Prince of Dragonstone, meets with Septon Barth, his father's long serving hand to discuss law and marriage. Part of the Baelon Lives series.


**King**

Baelon looked at the man before him and wondered how long Septon Barth had. Baelon knew the man's story well. He had been plucked from obscurity, being a Septon in the Red Keep's library, to be named Hand of the King after Lord Myles Smallwood had been asked to step down. Barth and his father, the King had gotten along well, and in one of their conversations there had been talk of reform, and the next thing the Septon knew, he was Hand of the King. That had been a long time ago though, and now the man was old, stooped and frail, but his mind was sharp as anything.

Baelon had come to the Tower of the Hand to talk to him about many things, things he felt he could not ask his father or mother. "Septon Barth," he began. The man looked at him intently, and not for the first time Baelon felt as though the man was looking into his very soul. "I wanted your thoughts on the legality of what my father has done."

Barth laughed a little. "You will have to be a bit more specific, your father, the King has done a lot in his long reign."

"In the naming of me as his heir, over Rhaenys." Baelon supplied.

"Ah, yes." Barth said. "You are worried that it will cause trouble for other lords in the realm, who have only daughters instead of sons, yes?"

"Yes. By doing this, the King has given an excuse to any man who thinks that he should be sat in the ruler's chair instead of his niece. There are countless men who are not as good as my father, and countless many women who are not as patient as Rhaenys is. I fear that by doing what he has done, the King has opened up the door to rebellion and war." Baelon said simply.

There was a brief pause and then Barth replied. "You are right to be concerned, my Prince. I would be deeply concerned if you were not. However, your father is a smart man, in doing what he has done, he has also issued an edict which was checked over several times by the Master of Laws. As such, the decision he made only stands for the throne, not for anyone else. Anyone, be the noble or peasant who tries to bypass a daughter for a brother unless otherwise specified will be deemed to have broken the King's law and thus have committed treason."

Baelon was not sure how he felt about such blatant hypocrisy, but he nodded all the same. "And do you think this will be enough?" He asked. Wanting to get the full picture from Barth, before he made even so much as a second decision.

"Yes." Barth said. "The lords of the realm respect and even fear the King, and they respect you too much to try anything. All know of the agreement you have made with Lady Rhaenys and her lord husband. All you must do now is find a wife for Prince Viserys and you can make good on that promise."

Baelon grimaced, that was something he had been stuck on for some time. He wondered if perhaps he would have had better luck if he'd had a female touch to go with his more practical considerations. Alyssa would've been good at this; she had always known what their two sons had needed more than he had. It was easier with Daemon, the boy was very thorough and obvious with his needs, Viserys was too relaxed and uncaring about most things to really know what he wanted. He looked at Barth and said. "I have considered the Starks, but dismissed them, Lord Ellard's daughters are of the right age but the wrong temperament for Viserys. Aemma is too frail and too much like Daella in that sense to do good here." He paused, he did not want to put Daella's girl through what Father had put Daella through, he had sworn that the moment he had heard what had happened to his sister. "Lord Boremund has two daughters who could be good, and it would do well in that sense to win Boremund over." Boremund had always been more Aemon and Jocelyn's companion, being Jocelyn's brother and Aemon's closest friend apart from Baelon himself. Plus, Rhaenys liked the man. "And then there is Tya Lannister, daughter of Lord Jason Lannister, who would make a good wife as well."

"You are unsure which one will bring out the fire you think is needed in a Targaryen King." Barth rightly surmised.

"Yes. We are a proud family, and strength is valued, as I am sure you know. This meekness or uncaring thing, Viserys has going on will not do." Baelon said.

"Then perhaps Lady Tya is the way to go." Septon Barth said.

Baelon thought on it and then said. "I agree." With that he rose, nodded to the man and walked out, feeling a lot lighter than he had done when he had entered the Tower of the Hand.


End file.
